


I will protect you

by CandyYoshi15



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Satou Mafuyu - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Uenoyama Ritsuka - Freeform, best boy is bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyYoshi15/pseuds/CandyYoshi15
Summary: Uenoyama notices a change in Mafuyu’s behaviour, he’s a lot more quieter, and seems sad all the time and his singing has gotten sloppy.So he tries to find out what’s wrong and it surprised him what he found out.





	1. I’M fine

“hey Mafuyu are you okay?” Haruki looked at the teen worried.

Uenoyama, Kaji & Haruki had all notice something was wrong with Mafuyu.

He hadn’t spoke a single word since they started practicing which did worry them all Uenoyama especially. 

“yeah I’ve noticed something is up with you lately” Mafuyu didn’t reply he was still just sitting on the floor while staring at it. Uenoyama was getting tired of this.

“Mafuyu tell us what’s wrong!!” Then he snapped out of it. 

“oh Uenoyama Kun”

“finally got a reaction out of you but anyway what’s wrong you’re being extremely quiet and I noticed at school you’ve been acting paranoid and anxious what’s all this about?” Mafuyu went back to looking at the floor and had a melancholic expression on his face.

“it’s nothing I’m fine it’s just I have a lot on my mind right now” 

“okay but if you are having any problems just come talk to us” Kaji spoke giving Mafuyu a gentle smile. 

“kay” 

After practice, Uenoyama and Mafuyu walked home together and holding hands however Mafuyu was still silent.

”look Mafuyu I’m a little worried about you” 

“Uenoyama Kun I’m fine” Mafuyu replied but the way he said it seemed a bit forceful. 

“Okay if you say so” 

Mafuyu arrived home and before he went inside Uenoyama gave him a kiss and the pair separated. 

Uenoyama walked home thinking about his boyfriend.

“i’m worried for you Mafuyu”


	2. Stop bullying me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafuyu has a problem to deal with and it probably won’t end well

It was a hot scorching day, and Uenoyama was casually walking to school. 

Then he felt a pair of arms around him and he was a bit shocked by it. 

“morning Uenoyama Kun”

“morning Mafuyu”

The two shared a quick kiss before they both started to walk to school. 

“hey Uenoyama Kun I’m sorry about last night I know I sounded a bit rude” 

“it’s fine don’t worry” 

Mafuyu looked at his boyfriend with a sweet innocent smile. 

“cute” Uenoyama thought in his head. 

The two of them arrived at school and they went their separate ways to their Classrooms but not without a kiss of course. 

“see ya Mafuyu” 

Mafuyu didn’t say anything and just walked off but his legs were shaking scarred of seeing him...

Uenoyama arrived at class on time and just sat near the window minding his own business.

The same thing can’t be said for Mafuyu however. 

On his desk there was graffiti all over it saying horrible things.

Stupid 

Go kill your self 

No one likes you 

Worthless 

Just die 

Fag

Burn in hell

If he could he would cry right now. 

“aww is little Mafuyu upset?” 

A boy was a lot taller and muscular then Mafuyu walked over to him and stared down at the boy like he was some sort of insect. 

“why don’t you go cry to your boyfriend?” 

he spoke in a annoying voice like he was talking to a baby and while it was all happening two blonde girls who had faces drowned in make up were giggling.

“Sakamoto Kun please stop...”

Mafuyu whispered.

“sorry what was that?” 

The boy put his eye right near Mafuyu and the teen gulped.

“stop bullying me I didn’t do anything to you” 

The boy looked at him with a psychotic grin and laughed.

“big mistake...”

(Mafuyu my precious bean 😣😣)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafuyu goes to the nurse but things go wrong

“big mistake...” 

Sakamoto punched Mafuyu to the ground causing the poor boy to bleed from his nose. 

“that’s what happens to brats like you and if you do that again I wouldn’t be so easy” 

he whispered into his ear sending a shiver down Mafuyu’s spine. 

Then the teacher walked in and Sakamoto went to his desk acting completely normal and Mafuyu was still on the floor.

“Mafuyu why is your nose bleeding?”

“I walked into a wall” 

He spoke quietly and he heard giggles around the class. 

“everyone don’t laugh” 

Teacher yelled. 

“Mafuyu do you need to go the nurses office” 

Mafuyu nodded and walked out as quick as he could, he couldn’t stand to be in that classroom any longer. 

When he got there the nurses just have him a wet tissue to cover his nose. 

“so Mafuyu do you mind explaining how this happened?” 

“...I walked into a wall” 

The nurse had a displeased look, she must of saw through Mafuyu’s lie. 

“you’re lying” 

“wha-what?” 

“I know what’s going on, someone punched you and you’re just giving a cover Story for them so they don’t get in trouble” 

His eyes widen and he panicked, he can’t tell the teachers about what Sakamoto does to him since he knew he would do something horrible to him if he blabbed. 

“n-no I did walk into a door” 

“Mafuyu...I know you’re scared of the person hurting you but please tell me the truth” 

Mafuyu was panicked more and he ran out of the nurse’s office. 

“Mafuyu wait!!” 

She yelled to try and get his attention but failed and Mafuyu was gone.

He ran straight to the toilet’s so he could be alone.

He cuddled his body up to him and laying against the wall. 

But then someone walked in and it was the last person he wanted to see. 

“Sakamoto Kun...”

He looked down at Mafuyu with a sadistic grin 

“well well well if it isn’t Mafuyu” 

He walked over to him and kneeled down to his level and his eyes looked psychotic. 

“you look so defenceless~” 

Sakamoto forced his lips onto Mafuyu’s 

Mafuyu tried very hard to pull back, he didn’t want to be kissed by anyone other then Uenoyama. 

Sakamoto then grabbed Mafuyu’s ass causing the boy to gasp and the bigger teen stuck his tongue into Mafuyu’s mouth.

“no no no I hate this I hate this” 

He wanted to scream for help but he was too weak. 

He then pulled back still smiling at Mafuyu. 

“know time for the real fun~” 

“n-no I don’t want this” 

“well too bad brat” 

Sakamoto started to take off Mafuyu’s clothes while he was struggling. 

“please stop” 

“hehehe never you’re too adorable not to fuck” 

“seriously I don’t want you I want Uenoyama”

“that loser really, he’s so unimportant” 

“what did you say about me?”


	4. Uenoyama the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uenoyama catches Sakamoto and Mafuyu and lets just say hell breaks loose

“what did you say about me?”

Sakamoto and Mafuyu looked to the direction the voice was coming from and there stood Uenoyama with his arms crossed and a face that looked like he was gonna murder Sakamoto for laying his hands over his precious Mafuyu. 

“Uenoyama Kun” 

Mafuyu was relieved that he was gonna be saved by his lover.

“oh Uenoyama you’re just in time to watch me fuck your boyfriend” 

“don’t you dare do anything sexual to him”

Uenoyama gritted his teeth with anger. 

“oh yeah make me”

“okay I will just come here”

Sakamoto focused his attention onto Uenoyama giving Mafuyu a chance to pull his trousers up. 

“so why do you want me?”

Uenoyama kicked Sakamoto in the balls.

“Y-YOU BASTARD!!!” 

Sakamoto has fire in his eyes and charged at Uenoyama pushing him against the wall at full force.

“o-ow” 

Uenoyama weakly said as his body was shaking. 

“you’re so weak you pussy” 

Sakamoto was about to punch the boy until Uenoyama did it before he could aiming straight at his nose.

He checked his nose to see if there was any blood and there was causing the already furious teen worse.

“you are so gonna pay for that”

“what are you gonna do now?”

Sakamoto smiles like a maniac and walked slowly towards Mafuyu Uenoyama had a worried expression.

“what are you gonna do to Mafuyu?”

“THIS!!!”

He slapped Mafuyu as hard as he could knocking the boy to the floor and this made Mafuyu have a deep dark blue bruise on his cheek.

“MAFUYU!!”

This wasn’t all Sakamoto put his foot right into Mafuyu’s head still with a extremely grin plastered on his face. 

“Mafuyu is weak just like you no wonder you two go together so well, fags”

“Uenoyama Kun”

Mafuyu looked at his lover with sadness in his dry eyes.

Uenoyama was panicked, seeing the most important person to him like this really destroyed him inside.

“Sakamoto I’ll do anything just don’t hurt Mafuyu”

“anything?”

“anything”

“I want you to be my house pet for a year”

Uenoyama gulped.

“fine...in return I don’t want you to hurt Mafuyu anymore”

Sakamoto lifted his foot off of Mafuyu.

“glad to make a deal with you” 

He walked back over to Uenoyama losing all focus on Mafuyu.

“starting tomorrow you are my pet and I want you to wear a collar so people know and also you will obey all of my comma-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Mafuyu out of nowhere tackled Sakamoto.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU RUNT!!!”

Then to finish it off Uenoyama grabbed a random pipe he found on the floor and hit Sakamoto on the back of his head knocking him out.

“Mafuyu...”

Uenoyama walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him.

“has he done this to you before and please answer truthfully”

Mafuyu decided enough was enough and he was finally gonna tell someone all the things Sakamoto has done to him.

“yes he has and he would also force me to strip in front of him and his friends he bullies me verbally and physically he’s the reason why I’’ve been so quiet”

Uenoyama was shocked, his boyfriend has been bullied and he didn’t even know?

“oh my god Mafuyu I’m sorry I didn’t notice I feel like a horrible boyfriend”

“Uenoyama Kun you’re not you’re the best boyfriend I could ask for”

Uenoyama gently smiled at him and kissed Mafuyu on the forehead.

“I’m lucky to have you, now I think we need to do something about this mess”

They both looked at the unconscious Sakamoto on the floor.

“well we need to tell the teachers an what he did to you”

Mafuyu nodded.

“alright lets go I hope he gets expelled.

“I mean you said he has raped you he needs to be arrested no one decides that especially you”

Mafuyu held a tight grip of his lover’s hand and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you Uenoyama Kun”

“I love you too Mafuyu”

(Yay my first ever story finished on Ao3)


End file.
